Historia de Haryon
by Hispano
Summary: Historia donde se cuenta la vida y aventuras de Haryon, hijo de Eoric. Un jinete de Rohan.
1. Default Chapter

Mi nombre es Haryon. Mi madre decía que me llamaba así pues tenía porte de príncipe. Nací en Édoras. Hijo de Eoric y Lewen. Mi padre era un Thane (capitán) del ejército de Rohan. Llevaba a su mando un eored o partida a caballo de 120 hombres. Dicen que era un magnífico jinete, y que nadie en todo el reino manejaba la espada como él. Mi madre cuidaba de la casa, y de mí. Nunca llegué a tener un hermano. A mi madre le gustaban mucho las flores, y me cantaba canciones de elfos por las noches para que me durmiera. Tenía un jardín con flores preciosas, algunas muy extrañas. Una vez me contó que las trajo hacía tiempo desde Lothlorien, pues estuvo allí una temporada, tras un largo viaje que hizo, antes de conocer a mi padre. Creo que por eso tengo un nombre élfico.  
  
Mi padre me contaba antiguas historias del reino de Rohan. Las batallas que mantuvimos contra las tropas de Isengard y Mordor, contra dunledinos y hombres del este. Orgulloso decía que siempre triunfamos, aunque fuera a costa de mucha sangre rohirrim. Desde pequeño me enseñó a montar a caballo, como hacían todos los padres con sus hijos. Para mi pueblo es casi tan elemental como andar.  
  
El día que cumplí 12 años, mi padre me regaló una espada. Se trataba de una espada ancha, como las que llevaba la caballería ligera. A partir de entonces, me daba clases todos los días en el manejo de la espada. Decía que para un rohirrim es importante saber defenderse, pues Rohan es una tierra peligrosa, entre Mordor, Isengard y Fangorn, y con los dunledinos pululando por ahí.  
  
Cuando contaba con 13 años, mi madre enfermó de un mal desconocido. Le cogían fiebres muy altas y su piel se puso muy pálida. Ningún animista de Édoras sabía de qué se trataba ni cómo atajarla. Mi madre decía que los elfos sabrían curarle, que teníamos que ir a Lothlorien. Mi padre era reacio a ir. No confiaba demasiado en los elfos, y no le gustaban las historias que contaba mi madre. Además, el viaje era largo y peligroso, y no sabíamos si mi madre lo resistiría. Aun así, tuvo que aceptarlo, pues no había otra opción. Así que cogimos una carreta, dos caballos, víveres, mantas y todo lo que podíamos necesitar, situamos a mi madre y nos dirigimos hacia el noreste. Cruzamos el Entaguas, Estemnet y llegamos a la Llanura de Rohan. Es allí donde cambió mi vida para siempre. Tuvimos la mala suerte de coincidir con una patrulla de uruk-hai que se dirigían hacia el oeste. Cuando los vi, saqué mi espada y me dispuse a luchar, pero sin tiempo a reaccionar sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.  
  
Cuando desperté no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Noté una fragancia semejante al jardín de mi madre. ¿Había sido todo una horrible pesadilla? Abrí los ojos, y vi como el sol atravesaba una cortina de hojas para llegar a mí. También de hojas era el colchón sobre el que estaba tendido. No me dolía nada. Ni siquiera la cabeza. Al poco tiempo empecé a escuchar unas voces que entonaban una melodía, y que se acercaban. Eran voces hermosas pero tristes. Recitaban en un idioma que no conocía. Aun así, varias veces creí escuchar el nombre de mi madre. Por una de las aperturas a través de las que entraba el sol aparecieron dos elfos. Realmente no supe si eran elfos o elfas, pues tenían el cabello largo y dorado, y vestían ricas túnicas blancas. Desprendían una luz semejante a la de las estrellas, y su mirada reconfortaba el alma. Era la primera vez que veía elfos, y quedé maravillado. Eran como mi madre me contaba en sus historias. Traían para mí una túnica semejante a la suya. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo. Sólo llevaba una especie de calzón. Me vestí, y les seguí. Cuando llegué a la puerta descubrí que estaba en la copa de un enorme árbol. Casi me mareo. Había una escalinata que rodeaba el tronco. Daba sensación de seguridad aun siendo delicada en sus formas. Cuando estuve abajo me llevaron a una mesa de piedra, cubierta de un mantel de pétalos, donde había tanta comida como para un hafhere, aunque era muy extraña para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado. Los colores y las fragancias no eran muy normales. Con un poco de miedo empecé a comer. Al poco rato no hubiera parado ni aunque el mismo Oromë hubiera aparecido delante de mí. Cuando acabé, los dos elfos silvanos se sentaron a mi lado, y empezaron a hablarme en mi lengua. Me dijeron que estaba en Lothlorien. Me contaron porque estaba allí, y que había ocurrido en la llanura de Rohan. Ellos habían sentido el peligro que se cernía sobre mi madre, y vinieron en nuestra ayuda. Pero cuando llegaron encontraron a mis padres muertos, y a mí tumbado detrás de una enorme roca. Entonces empecé a recordar lo que había pasado hasta el golpe en la cabeza. Y en ese momento comprendí que había sido mi padre quien me había golpeado. Sabía que yo era valiente, y que hubiera querido estar a su lado luchando con los orcos. Por eso me dejó inconsciente y me escondió. Sabía que mi madre no hubiera durado mucho sin nosotros, pero tampoco pensaba abandonarla, así que se quedó a su lado espada en mano. Los elfos me dijeron que mi padre luchó con valentía, pues había muchos orcos muertos a su lado, y que ese era el recuerdo que debía tener de él.  
  
Desde entonces odio a los orcos a muerte, y sólo su sangre sacia mi sed. Especialmente a los uruk-hai, cuya única presencia provoca en mí una ira cercana a la locura, que en ocasiones ni yo mismo puedo controlar. Prometí vivir para la venganza, y hacer de mi espada el verdugo que cumpliera la sentencia de mi alma.  
  
Viví en Lothlorien durante algo más de cuatro años. Yo quise irme en el momento en el que los elfos me contaron lo de mis padres, pero no me lo permitieron. No había cumplido los 14 años, y no estaba preparado, ni para buscar venganza ni para volver a Edoras yo sólo. Me hice especialmente amigo de dos elfos de mi edad: Hravin y Oloste. Esta última era la criatura más bella que jamas había visto. Me llamaban Kuivea, que significa "el que despierta". Ellos me enseñaron a hablar en quenya, el idioma de los elfos. Durante ese tiempo crecí, repitiendo cada día los ejercicios de espada que hacía con mi padre, con la muerte como único pensamiento. Los silvanos me enseñaron el arte del tiro con arco. Decían que un buen arquero era mucho más eficaz que un buen espadachín. Me hice un buen arquero, pero yo seguía prefiriendo la espada, por ser un arma más propia de mi pueblo, y sobre todo por el recuerdo de mi padre. Todas las mañanas recogía flores como las que mi madre tenía en su jardín, recordando cuando ella me contaba historias de los elfos, y las lanzaba al río Nimroel. Miraba como se alejaban, buscando el Anduin, como mi alma buscaba la de mi madre.  
  
Cuando cumplí los 18 años dejé Lothlorien. Ya era un adulto. Joven, pero adulto. Me había convertido en un joven alto y corpulento (1.90 y 92Kg). Tenía los rasgos típicos de mi pueblo. Pelo dorado, liso y largo. Ojos azules y facciones duras. Con barba corta (perilla), como mi padre.  
  
Quería volver a Edoras, y entrar a formar parte del ejército rohirrim. Me gustaba la idea de formar parte de los jinetes arqueros. Habría pocos allí que tuvieran mi puntería. Los jinetes arqueros forman parte del entramado militar de los jinetes de Rohan. Pertenecen a la caballería ligera, sustituyendo la lanza por el arco. Son los encargados de lanzar el primer ataque en una batalla, mientras los lanceros de la caballería ligera protegen la tropa de posibles acercamientos enemigos. Tras esto, la caballería pesada, con lanzas mas largas y contundentes, y con caballos más grandes y fuertes, se lanza encima del enemigo. La caballería ligera (arqueros y lanceros), van detrás, pero esta vez con la espada en la mano. Al final, la caballería pesada tira la lanza y saca también la espada (más grande y pesada que la de la caballería ligera) , para rematar así al enemigo.  
  
El día de mi partida, Hravin me hizo un regalo fabuloso. Se trataba de un arco largo. Era precioso. De un color entre azul y plateado, recubierto de múltiples dibujos dorados, en forma de delgadas hojas alargadas, que adornaban el arma de una punta hasta la otra. El centro del arco, de donde se coge para disparar, era completamente dorado. El carcaj era del mismo color y adornado de la misma manera. En él había 20 flechas, con plumas suaves y doradas. No había visto a Oloste en todo el día, y con pena me dispuse a marchar sin despedirme de ella. En el último momento apareció, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, lo que la hacía si cabe más hermosa. Me entregó una estrella de siete puntas, fabricada en plata con una piedra morada en el centro. Me la colgó del cuello. Me dijo que era un símbolo de su pueblo. Que representaba la unión entre este mundo y el mundo de Faerie, y que con ella obtendría la protección de los Valar. Me despedí de ambos, y de los demás elfos que allí conocí y me puse en marcha, a pie, no sin pena, pero con decisión.  
  
Recorrí el camino inverso que hiciera años atrás. Pasé por el lugar donde fuimos atacados. No muy lejos encontré el lugar donde estaban enterrados mis padres, ornamentado con hermosas flores de Lothlorien, que nunca se marchitaban. Velé las tumbas durante una noche durante la cual repetí mi promesa de vivir para la venganza. Al día siguiente reemprendí el camino. No tuve ningún problema, y al cabo de 20 días, llegué a Edoras.  
  
Al llegar a mi casa, la encontré ocupada por una familia. Les expliqué mi historia, pero no querían abandonarla. Fui a ver al mariscal de zona, llamado Sarin. Era el mismo que estaba cuando vivía en Edoras con mi familia. Le dije quien era, Haryon, hijo de Eoric, uno de sus antiguos Thanes. Me dijo que nos habían dado por muertos a todos, después de desaparecer tanto tiempo. Que había otro thane que administraba la sub- marca a la que pertenecía mi familia, y que la casa donde yo había vivido pertenecía ahora al nuevo gobernador de zona. De todos modos, se veía en la obligación de conseguirme una casa, dadas las circunstancias, por lo que no debía preocuparme. Le conté toda mi historia, y le dije que quería pertenecer al ejército de Rohan, exagerando cuando le explicaba mis habilidades. Pero me dijo que era muy joven todavía, y que nadie podía entrar en el ejército hasta los 36 años. Por mucho que insistí, Sarin no cedió, así que, como no era capaz de esperar tanto tiempo, decidí no instalarme en Édoras, y buscar la justicia por mi cuenta.  
  
Y así sigo ahora, con 28 años, errando por la Tierra Media, con el único objetivo de acabar con todos los orcos que se crucen en mi camino, en venganza por la muerte de mis padres, pero también por la sangre derramada por mi pueblo durante muchos años. Me embarco en aventuras encaminadas a descubrir tesoros, con el fin de poder conseguir armas más poderosas, armaduras más resistentes o algún caballo fuerte, noble y veloz. En mi deseo está aprender a dominar la mayor cantidad de armas posibles, para poder tener más recursos en mi cruzada. Rehuso la magia, pues no la domino, pero la respeto. En Lothlorien vi sus cualidades, maravillosas en ese lugar, pero sé que también pueden ser terribles, si el que la practica no está preparado o es alguien malvado. Mi sueño es llegar a ser Thane del ejército de Rohan, como mi padre, y tener un eored de 120 jinetes a mi cargo, para defender a mi pueblo y machacar a los orcos. Incluso podría llegar a ser mariscal de Edoras, como el legendario Eomer fue (antes de ser rey), y tener 6.000 hombres para combatir. Eso sí sería impresionante. Pero muy lejos estoy todavía de ello, así que por ahora me conformo con la sangre de aquellos trasgos insensatos que se cruzan en mis pasos. 


	2. De como Haryon se encontró con Vaiwa

Así pasó Haryon 14 años, en solitario, derramando sangre orca sin cesar, y haciendo trabajos por toda la Tierra Media, como proteger caravanas de mercaderes de los bandidos, en el Camino Verde, rescatar a gente secuestrada en el Bosque de los Trolls o participar en la defensa de Dol Amroth, en algún ataque corsario. Pronto adquirió gran fama, y todos los sirvientes de Melkor le temían, especialmente los uruk-hai. A éstos los perseguía a conciencia, y cuando veía alguno, se apoderaba de él una furia asesina, que lo hacía temible e implacable. Cada vez que acababa con un uruk-hai, ofrecía su sangre en sacrificio a Oromë y en memoria de sus padres. Adquirió un manejo de la espada espectacular, y su brazo tenía una fuerza demoledora. Además nunca se había visto semejante arquero entre los de su raza, destreza aumentada por el maravilloso arco que manejaba, regalo de los elfos. Pero en lo que más creció fue en orgullo y carisma. Su porte era espectacular, lo que unido a la fama que adquirió con sus gestas, hacía que sus enemigos le temieran, y que la gente la respetara, adquiriendo grandes dotes como capitán.  
  
Fueron 14 años de gloria, pero Haryon ya estaba cansado de cabalgar sólo por la Tierra Media. Ya había demostrado sus habilidades con las armas, su destreza a caballo, su fuerza y su valor. Había vengado la muerte de sus padres una y mil veces, y aunque todavía perdía los papeles cuando veía un uruk-hai, ya no sentía esa necesidad durante todo el día, de ir en su busca. Lo que quería ahora era establecerse en una tierra, y seguir luchando contra el mal, pero dentro de un ejército. Además estaba seguro que con su carisma, ascendería pronto en la escala militar, y llegaría a ser un gran general.  
  
El problema era que, lo que le inclinaba hacia ello, no eran tanto sus ganas de acabar con los servidores de Melkor, como la satisfacción que le daría demostrar sus dotes de gran capitán, y tener un gran ejército bajo su mando. Ay, su orgullo y su soberbia, ya de por sí altas, habían crecido a la par que su habilidad en la lucha.  
  
Pensó en quedarse en Dol Amroth, donde luchó junto a la guardia del Príncipe una vez, para defenderla de los corsarios, pero sabía que allí se buscaba sobre todo la paz, y que no era un ejército dedicado a grandes batallas, sino a la defensa de la ciudad, y ésta no era muchas veces atacada. Seguramente se casaría con una dama dúnedain, y acabaría gordo y aburrido, igual que el resto de la guardia del Príncipe.  
  
Lo que él deseaba fervientemente era volver a La Marca, encontrar allí una esposa de dorada melena, y unirse a los jinetes, hasta llegar a ser Thane, y finalmente Mariscal. Pero sólo tenía 32 años, y sabía que las reglas del ejercito rohirrim eran muy estrictas. Nadie puede alistarse hasta los 36 años, y él no era capaz de esperar 4 años más.  
  
Por esa época, uno de sus trabajos lo llevó cerca de su ciudad natal, Edoras. Se enteró que una gran caravana de mercaderes salía de allí para dirigirse a Minas Thirit, y que buscaban gente para protegerla. Cabalgaba en un caballo ligero, que había comprado en Fornost, hacía tiempo (es lo primero que compró en el momento que ganó algo de dinero con sus aventuras). Cada vez que volvía a Rohan le embargaba un sentimiento de nostalgia. Las Ered Nimras cubrían el horizonte y una brisa suave y fría atravesaba la llanura, proveniente de las montañas, azotando su cara, trayéndole recuerdos de su niñez.  
  
De repente escuchó risas orcas detrás de una colina. Entre ellas distinguió el grito de una mujer. Haryon espoleó a su montura y llegó al galope al lugar de donde provenían las risas. Allí encontró a tres guerreros uruk-hai con las cimitarras en la mano, y frente a ellos una hermosa joven, de larga melena rubia, con una espada en la mano, al lado de un caballo gris. Haryon se lanzó con furia sobre los orcos con un grito terrible, haciendo que los tres se dieran la vuelta a la vez. Le cortó la cabeza a uno de un tajo, mientras que, aprovechando su sorpresa, la joven rohir le clavó la espada en la espalda a otro, que cayó de bruces. El tercero echó a correr aterrorizado, pero pronto escuchó a su espalda los cascos de un caballo al galope, cada vez más cerca, hasta que no escuchó nada más.  
  
Sin decir una palabra, Haryon bajó del caballo. Miró alrededor, y recogió las cimitarras de los dos uruk-hai que él había matado. Hizo dos agujeros en el suelo, y enterró las empuñaduras de las armas, de tal modo que quedaran "plantadas", con la punta hacia arriba. Entonces cogió las cabezas de los dos orcos que el había matado, y las clavó en la punta. Luego se arrodilló, y rezó: "Oromë, padre bendito. Te ofrezco la sangre de estos servidores del mal, cuya repugnante vida a sucumbido a mi espada, regalo de Eoric. Que la destrucción de su cuerpo signifique también la desaparición de su espíritu maligno, y que la sangre que baña la hoja de mi espada, sirva como venganza al asesinato de mis padres".  
  
La muchacha observó en silencio todo lo que hacía Haryon. Éste se levantó, y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, y comenzó a hablar:  
  
- "¿Quién sois vos, mi señora, y qué hacéis sola por estas peligrosas tierras?."  
  
- "Mi nombre es Halen, hija de Sarin, Mariscal de Édoras. Y me gusta cabalgar libre por las llanuras de La Marca, sin que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer."  
  
- "Pues si no llega a ser por que Oromë me ha traído a este lugar, no creo que hubieras cabalgado libre nunca más."  
  
- "Nada de eso" - dijo la joven, claramente ofendida - "Hubiera acabado yo con ellos. Le agradezco su ayuda, pero no creo que me haya salvado la vida."  
  
- "Ja, ja, ja. Veo que vuestro padre tiene un problema serio. No tengo tiempo para discusiones. Yo me dirijo a Édoras, sería más seguro que viniera conmigo."  
  
Fueron juntos cabalgando hacia Édoras. Cuando llegaron a la casa del Mariscal Sarin, Halen le contó a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido, insistiendo en que lo tenía todo controlado antes de la llegada de Haryon. Sarin le pidió que fuera a sus aposentos, que ya hablarían más tarde, y se quedó a solas con Haryon:  
  
- "Salve Haryon, hijo de Eoric. Como puedes ver mi hija es demasiado intrépida, y su tozudez es a prueba de 20 arietes. Me apena hacerlo, pero tendré que prohibirle sus salidas, pues la zona es peligrosa, y no me gustaría perderla. Tiempo hacía que no os veía. Estoy en deuda con vos, por haber salvado aquello que más quiero en esta vida. ¿Que podría hacer yo para recompensar vuestro valor?"  
  
- "Muy fácil lo tenéis, mi señor. Sólo deseo unirme a los Jinetes de La Marca. Pertenecer al Hafhere de Edoras, y ponerme a sus órdenes."  
  
- "Vos sabéis que no puedo concedeos ese deseo. Las leyes del ejército de Rohan son muy estrictas, y yo no soy quien para incumplirlas. Sólo podréis alistaros cuando cumpláis 36 años."  
  
Haryon levantó la cara, evidentemente perturbado - Pero no creo que haya nadie como yo en toda La Marca. Mi espada es digna de un heredero al trono de Meduseld, y no creo que haya nadie con mi mismo tino a la hora de usar un arco. Y desde luego, nadie hay en todo Rohan que haya teñido sus manos con más sangre enemiga que yo. No podéis rechazarme.  
  
- "¡Ya basta!" - gritó Sarin, visiblemente enfadado - "¿Creéis vos que vuestro brazo vale más que todas las reglas y tradiciones, dictadas por generaciones de reyes eorlingas? ¡No sois más grande que muchos que aquí vivieron, y que no dudaron en atenerse a las leyes impuestas! No voy a discutir más. Os ofreceré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pues más grande no puede ser el servicio que me habéis ofrecido, pero no seré yo quien incumpla lo inquebrantable."  
  
- "De acuerdo mi señor. Pero posiblemente os arrepintáis cuando ya nada podáis hacer. Porque si no es aquí, en otro lugar aceptarán mi espada, y perderéis la oportunidad de disponer un gran capitán. Pero puesto que algo grande me debéis, no dudo en pediros un caballo de primera raza, de los que tenéis guardados para los hijos del rey."  
  
Sarin miró sorprendido a Haryon, y su cara empezaba ya a tomar una tonalidad roja - "¿Os atrevéis a pedirme un meara?"  
  
- "¿También esto me lo vais a negar? ¿Tan mal apreciáis el favor de la vida de vuestra hija?"  
  
- "Pero vos sabéis que los mearas nunca se han dejado montar más que por el rey y sus hijos, salvo alguna extraña excepción "- (Sombragris).  
  
- "Permaneceré un tiempo aquí, y si no soy capaz de domar el que yo elija, me resignaré, y partiré sin recompensa alguna."  
  
Sarin estaba desconcertado, pero al final accedió. Bajaron a las cuadras. Eran enormes, y muy limpias y bien cuidadas. Llegaron a un establo especialmente adornado. En la puerta había dos guardias armados, que al ver a Sarin abrieron las puertas.  
  
Al entrar, Haryon quedó asombrado. Allí había 8 caballos, cada uno con un cuidador a su cargo. Entonces recordó tiempos de su niñez, cuando su padre lo llevaba al desfile anual del ejército de Rohan, y lo sentaba en sus hombros para que pudiera ver al rey. Era realmente espectacular ver al rey, pues su yelmo era dorado, como su armadura, y sus armas estaban labradas de preciosas figuras. Pero lo que más le impresionaba a Haryon del rey era su caballo. Más grande que el resto, con unas patas musculadas y extremadamente fuertes, con un pelaje blanco brillante, y de una hermosura inusitada.  
  
Pues así eran los caballos que tenía delante de él. Había 5 grises y 3 blancos. Todos estaban perfectamente cepillados, y bien cuidados.  
  
- "Elegid uno" - dijo Sarin.  
  
Haryon se dirigió a un precioso ejemplar blanco. Se lo quedó mirando, y el caballo le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos eran negros como el azabache, y denotaban inteligencia y nobleza. Se veía que era de alto linaje. El pelo le brillaba como los picos nevados de Ered Nimras.  
  
- "Su nombre es Vaiwa" - dijo Sarin - "Que tengáis suerte."  
  
El Mariscal ordenó a su cuidador que le ensillara, y que lo preparara para montar. Éste se le quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad, y luego hizo lo que le dijo.  
  
- "Sácalo fuera. Este señor quiere intentar cabalgar en él. Que Vaiwa le enseñe que es un meara."  
  
El cuidador lo sacó fuera, y fueron a un descampado. Haryon cogió las riendas y subió al caballo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vaiwa pegó un salto arqueando el lomo, y empezó a soltar coces, hasta que el jinete cayó al suelo. Sarin se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.  
  
- "Os dejo a solas con él. Cuando su merced tenga el cuerpo tan molido, que odie cabalgar sobre todas las cosas, me lo dice, pues prometió irse sin nada, pero yo no soy tan desagradecido."  
  
- "Nunca dije que sería fácil" - contestó Haryon -, "tendrá su señoría que darme tiempo, para que lo dome."  
  
- "Bien, bien. Tomad el tiempo que queráis. Sólo pido que os cuidéis de que esté bien alimentado y que duerma sus horas. Sólo tenéis que avisar a su cuidador, y el se encargará de todo."  
  
Una semana estuvo Haryon intentando domar a Vaiwa, que parecía reírse de él. Tan pronto no hacía ni un movimiento, pareciéndole que ya lo tenía dominado, aunque negándose a avanzar ni un metro, como pegaba un salto que le pillaba desprevenido, y lo tiraba por los suelos. Parecía que se estaba burlando de él, pero Haryon no cesaba en su empeño.  
  
Así, al octavo día desde que viera a Vaiwa por primera vez, Haryon llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de Sarin montando a Vaiwa. Y así lo vio El Mariscal de Édoras, cabalgando en tan precioso corcel, que asemejaba ser el rey de La Marca. Su porte de gran capitán, sumado a la elegancia y nobleza del caballo, daban a quien lo veía la impresión de que el mismísimo Oromë hubiera venido de Valinor para honrarles con su presencia.  
  
- "No puede ser" - dijo Sarin, perplejo - "Es imposible. Nunca nadie cabalgó en un meara que no fuera rey de La Marca o uno de sus hijos. Sólo Gandalf, enviado de los dioses, pudo montar a uno, que era el rey de los caballos."  
  
- "Igual los dioses quieren verme sobre uno de ellos" - dijo Haryon - "Sea como fuere, lo prometido es deuda, y me llevaré a Vaiwa conmigo. Mas no sufráis. No estarían mejor cuidados que él conmigo, ni los caballos élficos en lo establos de los palacios de Valinor."  
  
- "Pues así sea, porque soy hombre de palabra, y porque la vida de mi hija es para mí más preciada que veinte mil caballos de la más alta estirpe. Espero que os sirva bien, y que su merced dé realmente buen uso de él."  
  
Y así, montado sobre Vaiwa, dejó Edoras, cabalgando hacia el este. Feliz por su nueva y valiosa compañía, pero herido en su orgullo, por haber sido rechazado de nuevo en el Ejército de Rohan. 


	3. De cómo Haryon llegó a la Tierra Olvidad...

Grande era la amistad que se estaba forjando, entre caballo y jinete. Importante para el guerrero, pues su corazón empezaba a decaer, tras tantos años luchando en solitario, y sin un pueblo por el que dar la vida. La venganza era el único fin de todas sus guerras, y mucho se había vengado ya. En Rohan no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, por eso viajaba al Éste. Algo le llamaba a viajar hacia allí.  
  
En las frías noches del Estemnet, extraños sueños perturbaban su descanso. Lejanas tierras nunca vistas por sus ojos azul cielo. Un desierto de proporciones descomunales, donde el sol no daba la vida, y la tierra no era apacible ni reparadora. Más allá del gran infierno, una extensa llanura, al pie de nobles montañas. Y más allá un vasto bosque, y un largo río, y un mar interior. Dulces voces del Bosque Negro, envolvían el mágico ambiente. Y en su bello cantar, suaves palabras entraban en la mente de Haryon:  
  
"Al Este del Mar de Rhûn, el Rio Alcarduin riega esta tierra perdida. Muere en Ilcalfalmar, donde las gaviotas entonan sus alegres melodías. Si superas a la muerte en el desierto, el viento de las Montañas Cobrizas recompensará tu cansancio. Y más allá, en el Bosque de Lortaurë, pequeñas criaturas mágicas acunarán tu corazón. En este rincón de Arda, el tiempo se detuvo años ha. Viajero solitario, atiende a la llamada de los días antiguos. Si el olvido es tu destino, y la soledad tu única compañía, aquí encontrarás tu morada, entre sueños y vigilias. Del amor y de la guerra, de la magia y el valor. Las baladas más hermosas llenarán tu corazón. Peregrino solitario, no te entregues a la tristeza. Viaja al Este, y verás como el sol naciente te espera, para que tu alma no decaiga. Donde los amores son eternos, y las lágrimas son dulces. Donde la vida nace cada día, y la muerte se postra ante ella. Viajero solitario, aquí por siempre morarás. Donde los sueños no son sueños, sino pura realidad"  
  
En las soleadas mañanas, Vaiwa relinchaba inquieto. Quería viajar al Este, como si sólo allí su corazón fuera a encontrar sosiego. Haryon sentía lo mismo. Oromë le enviaba allí. Quizá su espada sería reconocida en ese lugar, y la patria que buscaba se encontraba en los días antiguos. Nada tenía que perder, pues nada poseía. Y hacia el Mar de Rhûn se dirigió sin más demora.  
  
Cuando llegó, el vuelo de las gaviotas le esperaba. Su parloteo era una despedida. El Hijo de Eoric abandonaba el Oeste, y quizá fuera para siempre. Delante de él, un infierno de arena le esperaba. Miró las olas, que rompían en las duras costas casi muertas. Al Sur, la visión de la gris piedra de las Ered Lithui, le hacía menos duro el abandono de este lado del mundo.  
  
- "Amigo mío, no voy a resistirme a mi destino. Nuestro futuro pasa por el arduo caminar en la arena ardiente. Viajemos al Este, respondamos a la llamada"  
  
Y así inició Haryon, el Hijo de Eoric, su viaje hacia la Tierra Olvidada. Más de 400 millas bajo un sol asesino, y sin mas vida que las propias, alejaban al rohir y su caballo del lugar que anhelaban. Cabalgaban por la noche, y descansaban al sol. Ni un árbol ni una roca cobijaban sus cuerpos del fuego abrasador. Se abandonaban al sopor, y el sudor era su único alivio. Diez días, diez, con la muerte tras sus talones. Un gran péndulo de fuego oscilaba sobre la cabeza del guerrero, y cada día se acercaba más. Cortas eran las noches, y el día mortificaba el ánimo. Al octavo día, ni una gota de agua quedaba en su cantimplora. Dos jornadas pasó con su vida pendiente de un hilo. La garganta seca ardía sin consuelo. La respiración era dificultosa. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, y ni el ánimo de un espejismo venía a su mente. Una trampa. Había caído en una trampa. Las dulces voces de la noche eran producto del encantamiento de algún mago de Melkor, que quería hacer desaparecer a aquel que derramaba más sangre negra. Vaiwa andaba despacio ya. Su fortaleza era superior a cualquier ser que pudiera haberse adentrado antes en el Mar de Fuego. Pero sus resistentes miembros no respondían ante sus ansias de galopar para que su amo escapara de la muerte.  
  
Cuando la esperanza se esfumaba, como el horizonte ante los nublados ojos de Haryon, un viento fresco inundó los pulmones de jinete y caballo. Vaiwa inició un galope contenido hacia unas pequeñas montañas (Amon Fëaron se llamaban). Una pequeña fuente propiciada por las nieves de la cima, parloteaba en un rumor de salvación. El corcel se dirigió hacia allí, con su dueño totalmente inconsciente. Lo dejó caer sobre el lecho del río, y el frescor del agua inundó los sentidos del hombre. Despertó, y en un movimiento instintivo, comenzó a beber ansiosamente. El frío líquido abrasó su garganta pero trajo de vuelta su vida, perdida entre las dunas. Vaiwa bebió tranquilamente, pero durante largo tiempo. Tras varias horas de descanso, continuaron su camino hacia el Este. Diferente era ahora el paisaje, pues la tierra era fértil. La humedad crecía, y el rumor de un caudaloso río se intuía cercano. Llegaron a un paso, entre las grandes estribaciones meridionales y el bosque septentrional. Y tras pocas jornadas allí estaba. El río que tanto apareció en los sueños del guerrero. Cuan distintos territorios le había deparado su viaje. La estéril tierra donde vio la muerte y la vida creciente en la ribera del gran cauce.  
  
Se dirigió al sur. Un gran bosque ocupaba el horizonte. Giró al Este de nuevo, cabalgando una jornada entera. Un azul oscuro unía el cielo y la tierra. Sin duda estaba viendo el mar, allá en la lejanía. Pero algo había antes que le llamó la atención. Como una pequeña ciudad amurallada. Era un campamento. Se dirigió hacia allí. El agua rodeaba la construcción, y para acceder al interior, había un puente levadizo. Ahora mismo estaba cerrado, y elfos armados guardaban las atalayas.  
  
- "¡Salve! ¡Mi nombre es Haryon, hijo de Eoric! ¡Soy un viajero que busca un lugar donde descansar! - gritó el rohir.  
  
El puente bajó lentamente, con un ruido sordo, nada estridente. Una pequeña compañía de ocho elfos salió del campamento. Cuatro armados con arcos, y cuatro con lanzas y espadas. Detrás de ellos, una bella criatura. Esbelta como un joven árbol. Su cabello rizado llenaba sus hombros de negra belleza. Sus ojos eran diamantes tallados por el tiempo. Su blanca piel parecía mezclarse con sus vestiduras, azul y plata. Se acercó al guerrero y le habló:  
  
- "Salve viajero. Acabas de llegar a Peler Othlo, fuerte de guerra del clan de las Damas Oscuras. Tus ojos son fáciles de leer. Tu corazón no engaña. Puedes entrar, te habilitaremos una tienda para que puedas descansar"  
  
Escoltado por la compañía, entraron en el campamento. Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso entre los destinados a la guerra. La elfa lo acompañó a una gran tienda que había sobre blando suelo verde.  
  
- "Estos son tus aposentos Haryon, hijo de Eoric. Estás en tu casa" - dijo la hermosa criatura, y luego desapareció.  
  
Haryon estaba maravillado con la cálida bienvenida. Es posible que fuera verdad lo que las dulces voces le dijeran en sueños. Dejó a Vaiwa en el exterior, acompañado de una gran montaña de heno fresco, que había sido depositado al lado de la tienda, antes de que él se diera cuenta. Entró en la tienda, y quedó de nuevo absorto. Era enorme, y en su interior alfombras de colores y mullidos cojines, proporcionaban un confort inimaginable. Cuencos de comida sólo vistos por él en Lothlorien, ocupaban una parte de la tienda.  
  
Cenó con delectación, y en poco tiempo quedó dormido, acunado por las más dulces fragancias. Reparador fue su descanso, pues sus sueños eran amables y alegres, y su corazón quedó aliviado. 


End file.
